The First Revolt
The First Revolt was a slave rebellion in the Kingdom of Wransia in the year 37 AK. Led by Omeed Abijam of Sezzani, it was more of a coup attempt by the Omeed to gain influence and power over High Omeed Omar II, though it eventually led to his replacement by Abijam himself. Causes of the War At the time of High Omeed Omar I’s death, his son and successor was still not past his seventh summer. As such, his father’s advisors and nobles took over the running of the kingdom, granting benefices to themselves and their allies at the expense of others. Many of these power-grabs came directly at the expense of the powerful Omeeds of Wransia, many of whom were still chafing at being bound to this upstart dynasty and their new title. The final straw came when Omar II’s stewart, Gedahe, angered one of the most powerful Omeeds, Abijam, from the oasis of Sezzani, by instituting a new tax upon Sezzani caravans leaving the kingdom. Incensed by this unprecedented action enacted on the will of a slave, Abijam declared that he would rescue Omar II from the clutches of the “wicked upstarts” surrounding him. Omeed Abijam raised an army, and with the support of many Omeeds, marched upon Raevumil’s Sanctam. Progression Here follows an account of the First Revolt. The Proclamation Upon first deciding that he must *free* the young Omar II, Abijam’s first act was to win allegiance from the other Omeeds. Of the three other most powerful Omeeds he won the allegiance of Rillazi of the Silken Planes and Thymiaz of Chinnamin. Only Yeshua of Jeralom pledged undying loyalty to the High Omeed and his administrators Lacking the support of Jeralom, Abijam’s forces consisted of conscripted men, slaves, and mercenaries. Costing a fortune to maintain and with little of the loyalty needed to sustain a long war. Nevertheless, it was too late for Abijam to withdraw his cause, and he ordered a march upon Raevumil’s Sanctam. The Battle of Raevumil’s Sanctam (37 AK) The plan of Abijam and his allies was to storm Raevumil’s Sanctam before it could be reinforced, coming at it from the east and west, cutting off its supply of water. The High Omeed, however, was warned of the incoming assault by Yafar, the Court’s Diviner. Thus it was that, arriving upon the ridge overlooking Raevumil’s Sanctam, Abijam’s forces were met by the combined forces of the High Omeed and Jeralom. He was beaten back, his armies crushed...Though both sides took heavy casualties in the conflict. Abijam was forced to retreat back to Sezzani with what forces he had left and presented with an option...Fight to the death or surrender. Abijam chose the former. The Slave Revolt Begins With his forces depleted, Abijam had but one resource to turn to – his slaves. Tapping into the resentment of higher ranking slaves, so near to the power they could not obtain, he rallied them to his cause, and they in turn rallied their subordinates. Soon enough, Abijam went from a depleted force of 5,000 to a massive army of 20,000, comprised mostly of slaves. To them he promised reform, wealth, and power. He made the pledge of emancipation to any high-ranking slave after they served their owners’ house for a period of years. These promises were called ‘The Proto-Emancipation’, and it was these which eventually led to Abijam’s downfall. The Massacre of Jeralom’s Men Upon hearing of the new foray of Abijam and his host, the ruler of Jeralom cautioned Omar II to treat with the rebellious Omeeds, offering them mercy to spare the land from what he saw to be the far-reaching consequences of arming the slaves. Omar, however, saw this as an opportunity to establish his reputation as a glorious conqueror and powerful leader. He ordered the entire force of Jeralom to march out to face Abijam in the deserts, and when the Omeed of Jeralom refused, Omar II had him removed from command. He replaced the hardened commander with his own favourite, Omeed Qassim, known more for his golden hair and bravado than any sort of military command. The battle following was a disaster for the forces of the Omeed. For the desert was made for the fighting of nomads and slaves, not the regimented forces of Jeralom. Out of the ten-thousand men of Jeralom who marched out of Raevumil’s Sanctam, only three hundred returned. Omeed Qassim’s body was strung up and carried before the advancing forces of Abijam, planted finally on the highest dune overlooking Raevumil’s Sanctam. The Capitulation of Omar II Seeing that the tides of war were turning against them, and with the new promises of the Proto-Emancipation, Omar II’s slave-advisors turned on him, throwing him into one of the cells beneath the Tent of Gold, preventing further bloodshed and destruction. Flags of surrender were raised that very day, and Abijam was welcomed into the city as a conquering hero, declaring himself High Omeed Abijam I, using the words of Omar I, “‘Until the end of time my line will rule the people as the Spirits rule the land.’ Not falling to the weakness of character in Omeed Omar I’s line.” Aftermath Abijam granted the rights he had promised to the higher ranking slaves, and was generally considered by the majority to be a just and kindly ruler. Yet for the slaves of the lower caste, troubles only increased and grew. The First Revolt had been in truth more of a struggle between nobles than any sort of slave revolt, yet Abijam’s decision to declare it a triumph for the rights of slaves would set the scene for future revolts, and the toppling of Abijam’s regime just seven years later. Omar II was sold into slavery, his tongue removed and a new name given to him. Abijam did not wish for the ghosts of the past to return in the future to haunt him. Little did he know how long the memories of the common folk are, and that by making Omar II a man without a voice, he was placing him to be the perfect champion of the voiceless. Category:War Category:Wransia